drama
by populette
Summary: Well just like the title said it's alot of drama! it's a mimato with very little bits of taiora. Nothing graphic at all rated M just to be safe


Drama

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon because if I did then I'd be rich and it would have been a taiora and mimato ending to season 2.

Ages:

Matt, Mimi, Tai, Sora- 18

I'm not that sure of the ages but I know Tai, Sora, And Matt are t the only ones that are same age but I decided to make mimi the same age as them

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once again Mimi woke to find that Matt had already left. How could he do this? Everyday they grew further and further apart and Mimi wasn't sure how much more she could take. It felt like she was in a two year relationship with a complete stranger and wasn't sure how much more she could take.

But the thought of breaking up made tears well up in her eyes. Her train of thought was interrupted by a knock

"Come in" Mimi said sitting up and throwing on her robe.

"Hey Meems how are you feeling?" said Sora.

(Sora, Tai, Mimi and Matt shared this three bedroom apartment together. This is the beginning of there summer before college.)

"I wish I knew where Matt was he's been gone everyday for the past three days I know he comes in late at night then leaves before I can wake up" Mimi said sobbing a little.

"Don't worry honey cmon up and out of bed we should do something" Sora said trying very desperately to make her best friend feel better.

" ohh but what about Tai?" Mimi asked

" Him and Kari are at their grandparents house till Sunday" Sora said

" Ok sure but its really hot out what can we do?" Mimi asked rummaging through her closet to find something to wear.

"I don't know the mall or something we'll deicide in the car and HURRY!" Sora said going to start the car

Mimi took a very short pink mini skirt and a white low halter top revealing her C cup cleavage and half of her flat tanned stomach. She looked hot.

"You look awesome meems let's just hope matt isn't there he'll be really pissed you went out with such little on" sora joked.

" Yea well I'm hoping he will see because who is he to decide what I can and can't wear" Mimi said walking with keys in hand.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three hours later but still at the Mall:

"Wasn't that guy cute?" Mimi asked as her and sora went to sit down at the food court.

"Yea and he was soo hitting on you" sora said

"hmm I know every guy hits on us sora" mimi said grinning

"Hey baby" a voice said behind mimi

"oh it's you matt" Mimi said coldly turning back to face Sora

"I kinda have to go use the bathroom watch the stuff mimi" Sora said leaving so Matt and Mimi could work it out.

"Babe why are you mad?" Matt asked taking the seat across mimi and looking her over once she looked really sexy and every guy was staring at her this made matt jealous.

" Hmm maybe it's the fact that I haven't seen your face in 3 days or that u don't tell me anything and for all I know you could be cheating on mimi! Mimi said raising her voice a bit.

"I would never cheat on you ever I'v just needed some time to clear my head. But why did you have to go out looking like this mimi every guy in here is has his eyes glued to you." Matt said clearly jealous and upset

"Hmm I don't think it's for you to decide what I wear I look really good what's wrong with showing it off? And plus its like 80 degrees out" Mimi said exasperatedly.

"It's just that I hate any other guys looking at you or talking to you or anything mimi it makes me wanna kill them" Matt said taking her hand and stroking it with his thumb

"Well that's completely beside the point listen me and Sora came to spend some time together I'll talk to you at home" Mimi said grabbing her bags and going to get Sora from the ladies room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At home:

As Mimi walked inside she went to go put her bags down in her and matt's room. But as soon as she entered she saw pink roses everywhere and candles in every corner of the room and a blushing Matt standing in the middle of it all.

"Im sorry mimi" Matt said going to sit on their bed.

"You did all this to apologize?" mimi asked overwhelmed as she she put her bags down and went over to Matt.

"Yes I really mean it im sorry for everything I love you mimi more then anything" matt said sincerely gently pulling mimi on to his lap.

"awww baby I love you too" Mimi said kissing Matt.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night

Mimi lay awake looking into the dark waiting once again for matt to come home. Just then the door opened.

"Matt is that you?" Mimi asked unsurely

"yea babe I'm home" he said as he began to strip down to his boxers. He went and lay beside her.

"Matt it's not fair you keep doing this im not sure how much more I can take you have to tell me!" Mimi said as she felt tears slide down her cheeks.

"I just don't like to talk about it okay? The scars are healed and everything is okay can we just stop this?" Matt pleaded as he turned his back to her.

"I love you Matt but im not so sure that's enough" Mimi said as she slipped her arms around his waist and put her head on his back.

He lay in silence just wondering what to say next.

"You know what im not sure why we're even having this argument it's not like you'll ever change" Mimi said turning around as her tears stopped and going to sleep feeling as though this was the last night they would ever share together.

Mimi woke up to find Matt there surprisingly. Maybe he was right maybe she didn't need to know his past to have a future with him. He's here now and maybe he meant what he said. Maybe it was Mimi that chased him away. He was soo cute when he slept though. The only time he looked so vulnerable was when he slept it was like he put on a tough act but deep down this was the Matt she knew and loved the sensitive sometimes vulnerable loving Matt. And Maybe that was enough for now.

Mimi lightly kissed his lips and was about to get when Matt grabbed her waist and pulled her beside him.

"Tell me baby what do u wanna know about me that you already don't? Matt asked sincerely looking into her eyes.

"Matt you mean it you'll let me in?" Mimi asked as she put her head on his shoulder breathing in his scent.

"Yea just promise me you'll stay" Matt said as her pulled her even closer.

"baby im never going any more" Mimi said as tears slid down her cheeks

"Ok so what do you want to know?" Matt asked sitting up

"Umm well your scars I mean you told me that they're from when you were little but you never told me how." Mimi asked also sitting up and looking into matt's eyes.

"Well my step dad did it he beat me when I was little" matt said looking away

"oh my god matt he hit u that hard and so much!" Mimi said shocked running her finger over his now 8 pack abs at the many faded pink scars.

"Listen don't worry about it though I'm fine" Matt said laying his on Mimi's bare stomach as she played with his hair.

"Baby are you sure you're ok?" Mimi asked concerned

"Babe I'm fine I just hate reliving that ok I just want to move ahead with my life" Matt said kissing her stomach

"Im so sorry for making you think you had to tell me but now that I know I love you so much more Matt but im still sorry" mimi said sadly

"Babe listen it's ok I wanted to tell you I love you" matt said

"Ok I love you too baby" Mimi said feeling exhausted even though they only woke up like an hour ago.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2:00 pm

"Meems get up and please put some clothes on I really like seeing you in your bra and panties but sora might mind." Tai said waking mimi up trying his not to look.

"Tai get out stop staring at my girlfriend before I break your face" Matt said irritably throwing the comforter on top of mimi.

"Tai what do you want?" mimi said putting her face into matt's neck.

"Your friend Michael from america is here as in the living room and it's 2 pm" Tai said shrugging and leaving

"Ohh my god Michael I haven't seen him in so long i have to get dressed" Mimi said about to get up when Matt pulled her on to him.

"Baby do you have to get dressed and go see him you know I don't really like Michael." Matt said

"He's my friend come out with me plus Michael is a great guy please for me matt" mimi pouted as she kissed his lips.

"ohh alright but he says or does anything too friendly im beating his ass then throwing him out" matt said grumpily heading for the shower.

Mimi pick out a dress that came up about 3 inches above her knees. She decided to be a bit more conservative today especially since she loved where she and matt were at right now.

"Matt im going into the living room come out ok!" Mimi yelled as she left

She went to the living room and gave Michael a hug.

"wow you look great Mimi" Michael said

"Thanks you too" mimi said sitting down next to sora on the sofa.

"where have you been he's been here for like 20 minutes and Tai has no idea how to hold up a conversation" Sora whispered a bit annoyed.

"Hello Michael" Matt said holding out his hand as Michael accepted.

"Oh Michael this is my boyfriend Matt" Mimi said

"oh your not single?" Michael asked surprised.

"no no I hope that wasn't the reason you came because im madly in love with Matt" Mimi said taken aback.

"Mimi I wanted to get back together I mean you always have been the most beautiful woman I'v ever dated. And your body well that's smoking hot" Michael said grinning as he looked mimi over again.

"Ok Michael that's enough I think you should leave" Mimi said getting up.

"Before I beat the shit out of you until there's nothing left" matt said threateningly.

"Woah man calm down if mimi's not available im leaving but not without this first" He took Mimi and forced a kiss on to her lips.

"MICHAEL! LEAVE!" Mimi said on the brink of tears.

"Oh shit you did it now" tai said getting up and punching him In the stomach. As Matt pulled his hair back and punched him in the face then Matt and Tai threw him out as sora hugged Mimi.

"That son of a bitch I cant believe he did that in front of my face" Matt said angrily as he sat down.

"Matt don't worry I love you nothing happened im ok" mimi said sitting on to matt's lap as she kissed him.

"Yea maybe I overeacted" matt said

"or maybe we didn't beat him hard enough" tai said grinning giving mimi a hug as she got up she hugged him back. Tai was the closest thing Mimi had ever had to a brother. She loved their brother sister relationship. She gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks tai" Mimi said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night:

"Babe im going to bed" Mimi called out.

"Ill be there in a few minutes" Matt said as he cleared up the dishes

It was dark when matt entered the room he silently took of his clothes and crawled into bed with Mimi.

"Mmm is that you Matt?" Mimi asked trying to see his face in the dark. She ran a hand over his face stopping at his lips as matt kissed her fingers.

"Who else would be in bed with you because I'll kill him" Matt said

"Baby" Mimi said kissing his cheek.

"Mimi would you ever go back to Michael? "Matt asked. Even in the dark she could tell he wasn't joking.

"Matt I can't believe you might ever think that especially after today I love you and only you and also I never had sex with him and we have sex well… frequently." Mimi said grinning.

"You never had sex with Michael?" Matt asked surprised

"Nope never" mimi said kissing his forehead.

"Im sorry its just I had to know I love you soo much Mimi" Matt said wrapping his arms around her and kissing her passionately.

He quickly pulled down her panties and unhooked her bra as she took of his boxers and well you know what happens next.

Things have always gone great for mimi and matt after this I mean EVERYTHING

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------5 Years later

Well this Is mimi and here's what happened: matt and I got married one year later and now have to kids Our daughter who's four Marie Ishida and our son who's one and a half Mike Ishida. Tai and Sora got Married about the same time as us they have three kids two sons and a daughter Their oldest son who is also four Terry Kamiya, Their daughter Sarah Kamiya who's three and their other on Tommy kamiya who's two. T.K and Kari Just got married and Kari's supposed to be having a girl and Yolie and Ken have now just gotten engaged. Joe is a successful doctor and dating some girl in Australlia and Izzy met someone online and moved to America. But I have to go now Marie and Mike seem to have a hold of Matt's hair and he spends so much time on it!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well folks that was the end please please please review and koumi whatever don't review!


End file.
